duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters Charge: Death Can't Die/Duel Results
This page is the Duel Results of the Duel Masters Charge: Death Can't Die episode. Duel Results DUEL 1 – White VS. Kokujo KOKUJO´S TURN Charges mana. (1) WHITE´S TURN Charges mana. (1) KOKUJO´S TURN Charges mana. (2) Summons “Melnia, the Aqua Shadow”. WHITE´S TURN Charges mana. (2) KOKUJO´S TURN Charges mana. (3) Attacks one of White´s shields with “Melnia, the Aqua Shadow”. His shield is broken (White – 4 Shields). WHITE´S TURN Charges mana. (3) Summons “Bronze-Arm Tribe”, so he adds the top of his deck to his mana zone (4). KOKUJO´S TURN Charges mana. (4) Summons “Deathblood, Mysterious Demon”. Attacks one of White´s shields with “Melnia, the Aqua Shadow”. His shield is broken (White – 3 Shields) WHITE´S TURN Charges mana. (5) Summons “Aeris, Flight Elemental”. Attacks “Melnia, the Aqua Shadow” with “Bronze-Arm Tribe”. Since both creatures have 1000 Power they are both destroyed. KOKUJO´S TURN Charges mana. (5) Attacks one of White´s shields with “Deathblood, Mysterious Demon”. His shield is broken (White – 2 Shields). WHITE´S TURN Charges mana. (6) Summons “Skysword, the Savage Vizier”. When Skysword is put into the battle zone, White puts the top of his deck into his mana zone (7) and the adds the top of his deck to his shields (White – 3 Shields). Attacks “Deathblood, Mysterious Demon” with “Aeris, Flight Elemental”. “Deathblood, Mysterious Demon” is destroyed. KOKUJO´S TURN Charges mana. (7) Casts “Eureka Charger” so now Kokujo may draw a card plus due to Eureka Charger´s Charger power, he may put into his mana zone, instead of his Graveyard (8). Summons “Melnia, the Aqua Shadow” Generates cross gear “Quake Staff”, so now the crossed creature gets “Slayer” (When the crossed creature battles, destroy the other creature after the battle). WHITE´S TURN Charges mana. (8) Summons “Rustle, Apostle of the Waltz” and “Skysword, the Savage Vizier". When Skysword is put into the battle zone, White puts the top of his deck into his mana zone (9) and the ads the top of his deck to his shields (White – 4 Shields). Attacks one of Kokujo´s shields with “Skysword, the Savage Vizier”. His shield is broken (Kokujo – 4 Shields). KOKUJO´S TURN Charges mana. (9). Casts “Lost Soul”, so now White must discard his hand, but he instead destroys “Rustle, Apostle of the Waltz” because with its power it may be destroyed instead of discarding. WHITE´S TURN Summons "Jil Warka, Time Guardian". Attacks one of Kokujo´s shields with "Skysword, the Savage Vizier". His shield is broken (Kokujo - 3 Shields) but Kokujo has a shield trigger "Terror Pit" so he may destroy one of White´s creatures. "Aeris, Flight Elemental" is destroyed. KOKUJO´S TURN Charges mana. (10) Summons “Deathblood, Mysterious Demon”. Summons “Deklowaz's Brooch”. Uses an unseen card to destroy an untapped Skysword, the Savage Vizier. Attacks the tapped “Skysword, the Savage Vizier” with “Melnia, the Aqua Shadow”. Melnia is destroyed, but since it is a Slayer card, Skysword is destroyed as well. WHITE´S TURN Charges mana. (10) Summons “Arissa, Apostle of the Holy Strike” with its Accelerator ability which turns Arrisa into an Angel Command with an extra 3000 Power. Summons “Jil Warka, Time Guardian”. Summons “Hunter, the Invoked”, so White may choose a Cross Gear in his mana zone and add it to his hand. He chooses “Shining Defense”. (9) KOKUJO´S TURN Charges mana. (11) Generates “Submarine Labor“and crosses it with “Deklowaz's Brooch”. Evolves “Submarine Labor” into "Tsunami Catastrophe", so Brooch gains 2000 Power and when it attacks, Kokujo may draw 2 cards and White must discard 2 of his own cards. Crosses “Deathblood, Mysterious Demon” with “Quake Staff” making it a Slayer card. Attacks one of White´s shields with “Deathblood, Mysterious Demon”. His shield is broken (White – 3 Shields). Attacks one of White´s shields with “Deklowaz's Brooch”. His shield is broken (White – 2 Shields). Due to Tsunami Catastrophe, Kokujo draws 2 cards and White must discard 2 cards, he discards “Punish Hold” and “Grand Cross Catastrophe”. WHITE´S TURN Summons “Proteus, Spirit of Holy Force”, so White may choose a Cross Gear in the battle zone and add it to its owner´s shields. He chooses “Tsunami Catastrophe” (Kokujo -5 Shields). Generates “Shining Defense” Crosses “Shining Defense” with “Arissa, Apostle of the Holy Strike” so now Arissa gets +4500 Power along with “Blocker” and "Angel Command.” Attacks “Deathblood, Mysterious Demon” with “Arissa”. Deathblood is destroyed, but due to its crossed Quake Staff, Deathblood was a Slayer card and Arissa is also destroyed. Attacks “Deklowaz´s Brooch” with “Jil Warka, Time Guardian”. Deklowaz´s Brooch is destroyed. Attacks one of Kokujo´s shields with “Hunter, the Invoked”. His shield is broken (Kokujo – 4 Shields). KOKUJO´S TURN Charges mana. (12). Summons “Dorberos, the Imprisoning Fiend”, so now all non-Darkness creatures costs 2 more mana to summon. Summons “Mongrel Man”, so now whenever a creature is destroyed, Kokujo may draw a card. WHITE´S TURN Crosses “Proteus, Spirit of Holy Force” with “Shining Defense”. Evolves “Shining Defense” into “Grand Cross Catastrophe” so now Proteus is a blocker and when it would be destroyed it stays in the battle zone plus at the end of White´s turns it may untap. Attacks one of Kokujo´s shields with “Hunter, the Invoked”. His shield is broken (Kokujo – 3 Shields). KOKUJO´S TURN Evolves “Dorberos, the Imprisoning Fiend” into "Ballom”, so now all non-Darkness creatures are destroyed. Thus, all of White´s creatures are destroyed, but due to Grand Cross Catastrophe, Proteus stays in the battle zone. Duo to Ballom and Mongrel Man, Kokujo draws 4 cards, one of them being his ultimate card “Dorballom, Lord of Demons”. Summons “Melnia, the Aqua Shadow”. Since 2 “Jil Warka, Time Guardian” were destroyed, White may tap up to 4 of Kokujo´s creatures. All his creatures are now tapped. WHITE´S TURN Evolves “Proteus, Spirit of Holy Force” into “Alphadios, Lord of Spirits”. Duo to being an evolution creature, Alphadios doesn´t get Summoning Sickness, so it may attack. Attacks 3 of Kokujo´s shields with “Alphadios, Lord of Spirits”. His shields are broken (Kokujo – 0 Shields). Kokujo gets Daidalos, General of Fury, Melnia, the Aqua Shadow and Phantasm Clutch (the latter of which had Strike Back) but due to Alphadios effect, both players can only summon light creatures and cast light spells, and all others are completely useless, leaving Kokujo with a useless deck. Due to Grand Cross Catastrophe, Alphadios is a now a blocker, and at the end of White´s turn Alphadios can be untapped. KOKUJO´S TURN Kokujo is now unable to summon any creatures and cast any spells including “Dorballom, Lord of Demons” so all he can do is attack. Attacks one of White´s shields with “Melnia, the Aqua Shadow”. His shield is broken. (White – 1 Shield). Attacks one of White´s shields with “Mongrel Man”. His shield is broken (White – 0 Shields). Attempts to do the finishing move with “Ballom, Master of Death” however, due to Grand Cross Catastrophe, Alphadios is a blocker and White blocks Kokujo´s attack, and Ballom is destroyed. Due to Mongrel Man, Kokujo may draw a card, since Ballom was destroyed. WHITE´S TURN Does the finishing move with “Alphadios, Lord of Spirits”. White wins. Category:Duel Results